


Ice

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Butters Being a Good Friend, Dangerous Situation, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gen, Kyle Beating The Shit Out Of Cartman, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Cartman agrees to let the New Kid return to their superhero game but first he needs to go through a trial. Can New Kid pass it? You'll find out in today's/tonight's story.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I'm on a roll again.  
> Not Beta-read. WE DIE LIKE MEN, PEOPLE  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

I wanted to die. Ok, maybe kind of not but... The laughter of lighthearted mirth filling the room just really made me want to disappear to somewhere deep and dark. Most likely six feet underground. So, yeah, still kind of wanted to die.

"Butters, this isn't funny," I said, catching the pencil that was about to roll off from his desk. Why did I agree to go to Butters's house and do homework with him again? Oh right, his dad. Mr. Stotch has some serious case of stupidity and control issues. Butters might as well just breathe too loud or sneeze and get grounded just for that.

"I'm sorry, Kenny," said Butters whipping away a tear, trying his best to calm down, "but it is." Just when I thought it was over, he snorted and started cackling. Not his usual but the ugly cartoon witch cackling. “Jesus, my sides hurt. What is air?”

Yes, of course, he had to laugh at my misery. Truth to be told, I would be laughing too if I wasn't the one suffering here. I needed advice. Some serious advice. Maybe I should have gone to Wendy... She somehow manages to keep her relationship with Stan stable.

"Ok, so let me get this..." said the boy taking a deep breath, wiping away the tears. The blonde looked like he was slightly convulsing from trying to keep himself serious and not to start laughing again. When Butters took a few deep breathes and fake coughed, seemed like he was ready to be serious. "You… you really like, which is not a secret, our super silent New Kid but don’t know how to tell him that? Aren't you two like past confessions or something?"

"I told him that I cared about him," I ran a hand through my face. I was having some serious regrets now. I should have kept quiet. "I didn't say that I like _like_ him, Butters."

This sounded a lot like an excuse even to me but it sure as hell wasn't a lie. I knew it was one of the many options of confessing to someone. Yet it's way harder to say the word 'love' out loud to the person you care about. ‘Like’ is a good start, I think.

"Ken, that's the same thing."

"Well, I care about you dickweeds, but that doesn't mean I would do something stupid for you," I rolled my eyes at him. It was partially true. I would do something really stupid for some of my friends.

"Maybe not but we still matter to you," Butters snickered. If we were playing superheroes again, I would kick his ass. However, I knew he was right.

"Shut up, Butters," I said pulling my hood on and completely closing the opening. Wish I could just suffocate and die right now. "Just end me now."

"Kenny, buddy," said he putting a hand my shoulder, "it's not like you to be this dramatic.”

"I know," I said, letting myself breathe again, "but knowing doesn't make it easier."

To that he only nodded.

"Let's finish our homework, dude,” whispered Butters, looking at the closed door. I could only guess that Mr. Stotch was either walking up the stairs or already by the door listening. “Eric mentioned that New Kid was returning to the game and that he was going to give him a trail today.”

I stopped writing and looked up at him. This was new. Cartman or Butllord didn’t even see each other eye to eye today in school. Even Timmy who liked to go uninvited into people’s minds didn’t tell me anything. Either this was kept under nine locks or Timmy really didn’t know anything.

“What kind of trial?” I asked carefully. The more I was hearing of this, the more I didn’t like it. The fact that Cartman was involved didn’t help with the uneasy feeling that started to grow inside my gut.

“I don’t know but said they were meeting near Stark's Pond at 5 pm. Oh Hamburgers, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” Butters smacked himself on the forehead. This was it. This was a sign.

Cartman telling not to tell anyone was enough for me get up. The sudden movement startled Butters. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” I said quickly putting my book and notebook inside my backpack. I checked the time on my phone. It was a little past five. I needed to go. No, we needed to go. “We’re done for now,” I said taking Butters and dragging him outside.

\---

When I reached Stark’s Pond that’s when fatigue finally kicked in. There were times when I had to run but not like this, not leaving me in pain and breathless like a fish out of the water. Truth to be told, my chest hurt so bad that I probably was about to lose consciousness. However, I couldn’t pass out. Not right now.

For once Stark’s Pond was completely frozen over but the arrow on the sign was on the line between orange and red. The ice wasn’t thick enough to skate or walk on. Yet, here you two were, nearly in the middle of the lake.

I couldn’t really hear what Cartman was saying to you but from the look of your face, New Kid, I could see that you were having second thoughts. However, you nodded and walked in the direction that fatass pointed. This just spelled disaster.

“Kenny,” I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kyle and Stan. What the fuck? “We saw you running like Jared from Subway had been on your heels. You okay?”

Since I was still out of breath, I just pointed at the safety sign and then at Cartman. If Kyle had been worried and calm, the redhead was furious in a matter of a second. The only thing stopping him from going over to fatass was the fact that Stan had an iron grip on his arm.

“Cartman!” I jumped again. The volume of that scream made even Stan look uneasy. Jesus, when Kyle was pissed it wasn’t wise to get in his way. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, fatass? Get yourself and Buttlord off the ice.”

“Fuck you, Kahl,”screamed back Cartman giving the finger. If that wasn’t fuel for fire, I don’t know what was. “New Kid does his trial and we get off.”

At those exact words, we heard a loud crack. Shit. As soon as we all heard it, Cartman started to run. The big mistake that you made, Buttlord, was that you ran in his trajectory. When you reached where he just stood, you fell right in.

Every single of us stood there shocked when we saw that you didn’t emerge a few seconds later. It seemed like time had stopped or everything was happening in slow motion. Cartman’s face clearly spelled ‘well, fuck’ as he stood on the shore catching his breath. If Kyle was about to spew profanities at fatass, he was silent from what just had happened. Stan, and Butters, who finally had caught up, had an ‘oh shit’ look on their faces.

Oh shit, indeed.

“FUCK! NO!”

Before I could really think on what to do, I dropped my backpack, took off my parka or kicked off my shoes. The cold wind hit my exposed skin but I knew that I probably was going to face something colder. Stark’s Pond wasn’t supposed to have a current but if that’s why you weren’t up, there was no time to think. I knew what it was like to die in freezing water so I couldn’t waste time. I needed to act now.

“Kenny, stop,” said Butters catching up to me as I was about to walk on the ice. I felt a not so gentle tug when I ignored him and I looked back at the boy. ‘Scared’ wasn’t the right word to describe how Butters looked. “W-we need to call somebody.”

“This can’t wait, Butters,” I shouted right back at his face. I didn’t mean to be a dick to him but I felt panic set in. I can’t let you die, New Kid. You can’t die so that I find out your name during your funeral. "Call whoever you want but I need get him out now."

I quickly freed myself from Butters's grip and ignoring the cracking noises as I moved to where you fell. I saw that the hole wasn’t big enough for you to emerge. When I was a good meter away from it, I jumped and fell right into the water.

Son of a bitch was that cold. Felt like millions of needles were piercing my skin but I wasn't about to let myself breathe or scream under water. I quickly emerged to the surface.

Stan and Butters were trying to remove Kyle from Cartman. Seemed like he was beating the shit out of him. Keeping my breathing deep and slow, I started to break the ice just from where you fell. When I reached your destination I felt a pull under water. Before closing my eyes from the coldness of the water, I saw two bright green eyes glowing. Just like last time.

Before I could get us both out to the surface... we were already on the snow? I moved my arms around. Yep, that really felt like snow. I sat up and noticed that we weren’t too far away from the guys who hadn’t even noticed that we were already out of the water.

“Dude, are you okay?” I asked brushing away your red hair sticking to your face. The glow of your eyes that I had seen under water was already gone but pulled you in a tight hug for a moment. When I pulled away I could already see frost forming in at the tips of your hair, eyebrows and even eyelids from the cold air. When it was freezing like that, why didn’t the ice get thicker? However, we needed to get you somewhere warm and quick.

Before I could get any answers, the guys finally noticed us. All four of them looked stunned like we cheated or something. It was kind of funny to see all of their expressions. Luckily we weren't too far away from where I left my things. I quickly got up on my feet and wobbled to get my parka. By a certain sound and ‘son of a bitch’ I could guess that fatass got a really good punch to the face.

When I got back, I took off your purple hoodie. Truth to be told, this wasn’t how I imagined of getting you out of your clothes but fuck that. You were so cold but I guess I was no better. Visibly shaking and taking slow but deep breaths you nodded to my previous question.

"How did you do that?"

I was certain that I didn’t lose consciousness. We weren’t saved by them or any adults nearby but there were none just us. By the looks of it, Cartman got a bloody nose and Kyle was still giving him an earful. I had been thinking beating the shit out of fatass since leaving Butters’s house for getting you, New Kid, in this situation but I thought Kyle did enough.

With a shaky finger you wrote two words on the inside of my palm. Alien probe. I frowned for a moment but then remembered what had happened about a year ago. I had completely forgotten about the supposed ‘Taco Bell’ constructions when there really was a crashed alien ship. However this still left me confused. I remembered finding some of the probes in town while playing in the Stick of Truth game but...

"There was one in the lake?" You nodded again.

As if on cue, Butters just ran over to us and pulled you in a tearful tight hug. It was funny watching your reaction going from calm to ‘send help’ but you gave the blond an awkward pat on the pat. What surprised me was when Kyle put his ushanka on my head and gave Cartman’s jacket. It almost seemed like fatass was about to protest but the redhead give him a deadly look, making sure that he kept his mouth shut.

"New Kid’s house is the closest if we don’t want to get any of the teachers from school or adults from the community center involved," said Stan putting his own jacket on me. "But we will need to have a good lie for your parents to explain why both of you are soaked to the last thread, dude. A battle to the ‘death’ in snow ball?"

You shook your head before taking out your cellphone. Surprisingly, it still worked after being that long in water. Must have been one of those new waterproof models.

[No need. My parents won't be back till seven.]

"Well, we better hurry then, fellas, because it’s almost six,” said Butters, finally letting go of you.

All of us agreed and left Stark’s Pond. We tried to move quickly before any passing cars stopped and curious passersby started asking unnecessary question. Well, now I knew that I could trust my gut feeling. It hadn’t lied about something bad happening today.

When we finally reached your house, you quickly took out your key and unlocked the door. Before Stan and Kyle said their goodbyes, I gave their clothes back even though the guys said I could bring them tomorrow. Although they were slightly wet from contact with me, I knew they would be dry by tomorrow morning. Butters once again gave you a hug and... a wink for me.

I didn't like that. That wink meant something and I really didn't want to guess what it actually meant.

"Well, I'm going as we- Ouch, what was that for?" I asked rubbing the part on my head where you smacked me. I jump to your rescue and this is the thanks that I get? Although you kept your face neutral, I could almost see you fuming.

[Are you fucking crazy? Leaving like this in the cold? Nope. You're staying here until your completely dry]

I was about to protest but you reached out for my hair and took out what looked like grass. Also, this was the first time that I saw you make a mistake while typing. I might try to point out the ‘your’ but maybe I shouldn’t.

[Your hair is full of those. I bet our underwear is full of those and something else from the pond. Might as well take a shower here, dude.]

“Ugh, ok, fine, you win," I said walking more into the house. Last time I had been here, there weren’t so many pictures on the wall. Your family has probably finally set in.

I kicked off my shoes and followed you up the stairs. You went in one of the spare rooms and got me clean towels and clothes. As soon as you handed me the item, you pointed at the door where the bathroom was.

“Dude, no, you go first. It’s your house,” I said, to which you pointed to the door harder. “If you say so.”

When I turned on the light and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I realized you weren’t kidding, New Kid. My hair really was full of whatever that muck had been and pieces of water plants. Before I got undress and jumped into the shower, I hear the phone in my backpack buzz. I nearly facepalmed myself.

[Professor Butters] Dude, now is the perfect change. Tell him :D

[Mysterious Parka] Butters no

[Professor Butters] Butters YES >:D

[Mysterious Parka] I’ll do it next time

[Professor Butters] D:< Ok, fine, do it at your pace but don’t forget it, Ken

Thinking that the conversation was over, I took off my supposedly white shirt and dropped it in the sink. I really needed a shower. Both my shirt and skin was sticking with something black from the pond. Buttlord probably was right about our underwear being full of them too.

[Professor Butters] Also, both of you drink lots of tea or cocoa or whatever New Kid has.

[Mysterious Parka] Tell him that as well.

[Professor Butters] Will do. Talk to you later, Ken.

Stepping inside a clean and warm shower was nice. I took what looked closest to a shampoo and started to wash my hair. I probably took Mrs Tyla’s because it smelled of almost and vanilla. Then again, that’s what your hair smelled like when I walked you home. Wow, okay, that totally didn’t sound creepy. Need a new tactic here.

As I washed away the dirt of my skin, I thought about today’s events. I don’t really believe in fate but somehow I still have ended up here with you. It seemed like Death had been following you, New Kid. Could be because you saved me two times but maybe I’m looking too much into this. Knowing my luck with life… this probably was the third time.

If it means I’ll have to keep an eye on you just to know you’re save from that bottom bitch, then I don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "J", leave your suggestions for the title.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
